Soul Asylum
by Toasleep
Summary: Laufey kept Loki but when war threatens his realm, he turns to Odin for help. (Image credit goes to )


The realm feel silent as the frost giants made their way through the streets to the hall room. Windows being peeked through by children before the parents could slam them closed. The guards of the carriage leered at any by stander as if it was the enemy of the precious cargo that they carried. In all standing they where. Asgard feared them as the monsters of the nine realms, but Laufey strolled forth with a purpose.

Cautiously and unbeknownst to all, a small figure peeked outside it's current form of a cell to view his surroundings. He silently watched as children ran or how the men sneered once thought passed. When the golden doors opened to brighten the room of the court, it was meet with bated breath. As he approached the king of his most hated enemy, he swallowed his pride and bowed to his knee and raised his hand to his chest.

"All-Father I have come to seek an audience with you, you would honor me by excepting." The words fell heavy from his mouth but his pride would have to wait to be reclaimed in battle another day.

As the court erupted in gossip, the all-father's gaze did not leave Laufey's bowed head. With a swift glance to his wife and son the court was silenced by the tap of Gungnir. "Laufey I had received word of your visit but I did not think you would seek my help so soon. Do you meet this realm on good terms or ill will?" As Odin spoke his eyes drafted to the Litter that, to his surprise, was heavily guarded. When the sheet parted for the briefest of a second, Odin was captivated. He fought a smile when he realized his court room was being scrutinized. When Laufey began to speak once more everyone had his attention.

"All-Father I respectfully enter your realm on our promise the war must end for our children, and it bares more truth today than before." Laufey's voice carried through the room like a rising storm in the distance but ended with a undertone of defeat. "Unrest is heavy on Jotunheim after the sacrifice of our realm's heart and soul, The Casket of Winters. I deal with attacks daily to myself and my sons for control of the throne, for they desire war once more," Laufey claimed before a heavy sigh left his shoulder's shaking and his head hung a little lower. Already the court was in an uproar but the All-Father could only concentrate on the battle withered king before him. "Runts of our race are usually killed off, but I promised Farbauti in the war that I would not allow it. If he was to be the true and only heir to our name so be it." Again the court was silenced but the fall of Gungnir. The voices of suspicion and betray. They had the right to ask if it was his way of demanding the Casket back, but not his peoples right to over speak him.

"Forgive my people Laufey, they forget their place," Odin offered as an apology when the guards of the litter seemed to take a defensive stance. As he eyed it once more over, the subtle shift in the cover could be seen again. "Quit a gem you have there Laufey, to protect it so. What do you ask of me?"

When Odin turned his attention to his son, Laufey stiffened but controlled his breathing, "As I have spoken, and truth I have, my first born is a runt of my race. He is the true heir to Jotunheim and to our people a miracle. But to the enemy of the throne the weakest link. All I ask is for his protection here on Asgard." When the request had finally been spoken, unrest was one way of calling it in his own kingdom. Females screaming and protesting to a monster, men outraged at something leering at their daughters around corners of the street. Odin thought breakfast with his son was the most tactful thing on his agenda today, obviously the Norns needed a laugh.

"SILENCE!" And then there was, washed over like waves on a beach. Odin was now burdened to carry every eye and ear that graced the court. "Laufey, I accepted you request by Bifrost, I accepted your presence in my court even though timed improperly. Is it my understanding that I am to accept this request in a moments haste?" Attention turned once more to the bowing king and his army of six. "No All-Father! I simple ask that you consider my son's condition, and my realms turmoil, and her future. We can not survive another war." Few could argue with that, and few did, but one hasty council man. Tralore always jumped at the opportunity to prove himself, and this was his moment, "How do we know to trust the word of a juton?" As voices rose to support his accusation it only fueled him further. "For all we know you hired a spy to pose as your son at some soon to fail attempt at the Casket or to learn of are own defensives!" Voices rose again defending his question and only a few to defend him, Odin was once again convinced the Norns needed a laugh.

Odin began to open his mouth when suddenly a voice that carried so softly as if a breeze on a hot day, demanded the attention in the room. "Forgive me father but I think I have heard enough." As the room feel silent and the frost giants froze to attention, a slimmed blue majestic figure emerged from the litter and it's smile warmed the hearts of many. "Forgive my brothers and respectfully my father, they have not been shown kindness in a long while. Forgive me as well, my name is Loki Laufeyson."


End file.
